Nintendo Heroes
Nintendo Heroes is a game being made by 77 Heru's Inc. for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi. It is a platformer that takes place in the Trophy World. Story Nintendo Heroes Revolves around a mysterious figure coming to the Trophy World and turning almost every citizen into Trophies, at first the residents blame Tabuu, but find him turned into a Trophy. Thus they form a group and call themselves, the Nintendo Heroes, and set out to find this mysterious person. Chapter 1: Dark Side Part 1: Mr. L The Team is formed with Nine Members: Mii, Mario, Link, Kirby, Captain Falcon, Ninten, Pan, Pin, and Luigi. The team sets out into the mountains, and Luigi Strays from the group into the woods briefly, and hears a voice in his head. all of a sudden Luigi floating in nothingness. The voice says "Luigi aren't you sick of Mario, aren't you sick of him getting the spotlight, aren't you sick of him being the leader while you're stuck in the shadows?". Luigi thinks and realises he is sick of Mario getting all the glory, and becomes Mr. L once more. Meanwhile the group looks for Luigi, and decides to split up into groups of two: Mii and Mario, Link and Pin, Kirby and Pan, and Ninten and Captain Falcon. Mii and Mario head to the Seashore, Link and Pin head up the mountain, Kirby and Pan go into the woods, and Ninten and Captain Falcon go into a cave. at this poin the Story splits up Mario and Mii When Mario and Mii arrive at the beach, they look everywhere for Luigi, after a while they give up and decide to return to the meeting place. Just as they are about to leave, Mr. L kicks Mii in the head and almost kills him then proceeds to fight Mario, if you win against Mr. L escapes, but if you lose, you get a second chance because Kirby comes and fights Mr. L, if you win this time, Mr. L escapes, if you lose, Mr. L knocks you out and escapes. Link then comes, and the four set off. The story starts to merge Kirby and Pan Kirby and Pan are searching in the woods when they here some leaves shake, and the see Mr. L sun toward the beach. Kirby is about to chase him when Dimentio appears and Kirby gets hit with a Falcon Punch, and is sent to the beach. At the beach Kirby searches for Mario, and sees Mr. L and Mario, if you lost against Mr.L with Mario, you see Mario knocked out, if you won Mr. L jumps away and escapes. If Mario is knocked out Kirby then attacks Mr. L and fights until he either wins or loses. If you win against Mr. L with either Mario or Kirby, Kirby will come to Mii's aid after Mr. L leaves. If you lost to Mr. L with Mario and Kirby, the three will be unconscious on the beach. During this time Pan is lost in the woods, as Captain Falcon, Kirby, and Dimentio have all disappeared. Pan is then kidnapped by Mr. L, and taken to a land where everything is nice, and he sees his sister Pin. Mr. L brings out Brobot, and persuades the kids to join him, to fight against all evils, and to prove that they're just as strong as the others. The story continues to merge. Link and Pin Link and Pin easily head up the mountain, but at the top they meet Mewtwo and Lucario who challenge them to fight one of them, to prove their worthiness. At this point you choose whether to fight Mewtwo or Lucario. If you pick Mewtwo and win, you get Mew, if you lose, he challenges you till you win. If you pick Lucario the same happens only with Riolu instead. After this happens Dimentio appears and makes Riolu or Mew disappear and attempts to do so to Link, but Link fights back, So Dimentio sends Link to the beach. Dimentio considers Pin to weak and disappears, so Pin is all alone, and decides to live on the mountain and train with Lucario and Mewtwo. They both laugh at her, and say she is too weak. Mr. L takes advantage of this and kidnaps Pin and takes her to a land where everything is nice, and she sees her brother Pan. Mr. L brings out Brobot, and persuades the kids to join him, to fight against all evils, and to prove that they're just as strong as the others. The story continues to merge. Captain Falcon and Ninten Captain Falcon and Ninten enter the cave, and look for Luigi. They find nothing and decide to return but realise they're lost. Dimentio then appears and C. Falcon and Dimentio get into a battle. Dimentio uses his dimension powers and teleports Ninten somewhere and continues to fight C. Falcon. After a while Dimentio decides to have some fun, and teleports Captain Falcon to the woods mid-attack, and the attack hits Kirby instead of Dimentio. Dimentio then gtes bored and teleports Captain Falcon to the same place Ninten is. Then Dimentio Teleports to the mountain and take Mew or Riolu with him, and attempts to take Link. Link puts up a fight and Dimentio sends him to the beach and returns. Captain Falcon, Ninten, Mew or Riolu, and Dimentio are trapped in a cell with shackles and chains. Dimentio explains that the Dimentios that attacked them are Dimentio Clones, and that they're all trapped in Dimension D, and the clones have taken over. The stories stop merging and have gone from 4 separate groups to 3 groups. Part 2:Jail Break C. Falcon, Dimentio, Ninten, Mew/Riolu Dimentio tells the group that the Dimentio Clones are taking only the strongest fighters, but haven't finished capturing everyone. The group decides to escape the Jail, and warn the other Heroes of this plan. Ninten pretends to be dead, so two Clones enter to dispose of the body, once they unshackle him, Ninten springs to life and defeats the clones, and breaks Falcons Chains, The Alarm is sent to the clones, who enter the room, Ninten destroys Dimentio's shackles, and Dimentio and Falcon take care of the Clones, while Ninten destroys Mew or Riolu's Containment unit. the Two then join Falcon and Dimentio in a brawl to escape the prison block, and hide withing another block. In The block they meet Pit, and Ike, who are in a tight security Room. Ike, who is conscious unlike Pit, sees Ragnell off to the corner, and tells Ninten to get it. Once Ike has Ragnell, he escapes his containment, and tells Ninten to free Pit, who is unconscious in a very complex Containment unit, while he helps the others fight. After fighting and defeating the Clones, Ninten informs that Pit's container is too complex, and he needs their help. All 5 attack the Container, and the Container breaks, and Pit falls out, weak, and still unconscious. Dimentio uses the last of his energy to break the wall, to free the Heroes, then he collapses. C. Falcon sling Pit and Dimentio over his shoulder, and leads the group to the north, hoping to find the other Heroes. Gameplay Gameplay in Nintendo Heroes, is very similiar to the Subspace Emissary Mode/Adventure Mode in SSB Series, with more characters, and some move changes. Also The storyline is affected by losing and winning, rather than a game over if you lose all lives. Playable Characters Mii Mario Luigi Link Kirby Captain Falcon Ninten Pan the male Pichu Pin the female Pichu Riolu Mew Mr. L Brobot Dimentio Ike Pit | Final Smash || Negative Zone |- | How to Obtain || Obtained after defeating Mr.L for the last time |} Category:Fan Games Category:77 Heru's Inc. Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo DSi Games Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:Platforming Games Category:Multi-Platform Games